The Crossing Over
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Sam can see ghosts. Apparently, Freddie's bothered about something and thinks Sam could help him. And Sam is surprised when she learns about Freddie's "little' problem. And Freddie thinks that his little problem might be in love with Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm on with a new story. LOL. All Souls' Day is coming up so, why don't I write a story about it? Hahahahaha Plus, I bet many of you are looking forward to Halloween so yeah, this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that iCarly isn't mine?**

* * *

><p><strong>iCan See Ghosts<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Has it been a year? Time sure flies fast.

Sam was on her usual place, the Shay apartment, sitting on the couch as she lazily switched T.V. channels using the remote control with her right hand because the other one was holding a turkey leg. She took a bite and rested her legs on the table as she sighed.

Sam rolled her eyes. It was then when Freddie decided to come in, walked to the kitchen with his laptop and waved at Carly.

Carly waved back. She was making another _special lemonade. _Spencer was probably in his room, working on another sculpture.

"Hey Sam," he greeted her as he continued to walk past her and typed something on his laptop. Sam ignored him. She stopped chewing her food.

Freddie paused to look at Sam. Sam's expression was kind of irritated and Freddie wondered why. Sam wasn't looking at him. She turned the television off and clenched her teeth.

Freddie shrugged off. _Must be nothing_.

But then he heard a hiss, and came to look back at Sam. Weird. Does Sam normally talk to herself?

Sam's mouth was open and Freddie can hear her whispering. She was muttering words he couldn't understand.

"Who are you talking to, Sam?" Freddie finally asked.

Sam's eyes widened. She looked surprised. "I, uhm, uh... I need to go." Sam got up and walked her way towards the door. "See you later, Carls. Bye, Frednub."

"How 'bout me?" Gibby said in the background. Freddie didn't notice him too. He was sitting on the stairs for some reason with a shirt on.

Yes, Gibby had a shirt on.

On the other hand, Sam closed the door behind her. Sam took a deep breath."What do you want?" She crossed her arms and sniffed. "When do you guys ever leave me alone?"

Freddie leaned on the door and heard Sam talking again to herself. Out of curiosity, he opened it and found Sam lying on the floor.

What the heck?

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

Sam was a good actress. But today, she couldn't use her acting skills to hide what was really happening.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I said 'yes' okay?" Sam replied angrily.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Puckett? _Freddie thought. Sam was acting a bit weird for the past few days. Freddie noticed it, but never did Carly, Gibby nor Spencer. "Sam's okay," Carly would say whenever Freddie would tell her about it.

Freddie studied her face. She was definitely hiding something.

"Come on, Sam. I'm your friend. You can always count on me."

_Friend?_ Did those words really came out from Freddie's mouth? Sam couldn't believe it. Freddie was treating her like a friend.

But for some reason, she wasn't happy about it. She didn't know why.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Sam. "You'd probably think I'm nuts."

Freddie smiled. "Try me."

"I can see ghosts."

Freddie stared at her with a blank face. "What did you say?"

Sam sighed. "Never mind." She turned around and walked away, but Freddie grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait up!" Freddie said, as he tightened the grip on Sam's right arm. "You can see…_ghosts?_"

"Yeah."

Freddie grinned. "Great!"

Sam turned to him. "What?"

Freddie continued smiling from ear to ear. Now he's got someone to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, well...did you like it? Hahahaha don't be afraid to click the review button below!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, minna! (Minna is the Japanese term for everyone) As you have noticed, I have changed the tile from iCan See Ghosts to The Crossing Over. Well, I hope you like the new title as well as this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. :D But I own my ideas. : )**

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossing Over<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Freddie grinned. "Great!"

"What?"

Sam looked at him with confusion. Freddie's grin turned into a sly smile as he realized how amazing his new discovery was. Sam raised her eyebrow. What could be in Freddie's mind right now?

The door burst open. "Boo!"

Carly was in her Halloween costume, a long white gown with a v-neckline and long sleeves. The dress was made of silk, which dropped to her ankles and showed her curves perfectly. Her face was all white. Carly wore a red lipstick which made her look rather sexy than scary. When she noticed that Freddie was staring at her, she immediately pinched his cheeks and giggled.

"Stop drooling over my best friend, Dipwad." Sam rolled her eyes. This was why she hated Freddie so much; he was a perfect example of an idiot.

"Why are you guys outside?" Carly asked. "Aren't you getting ready for Halloween?"

Sam and Freddie's eyes met. Freddie knew Sam had already a back-up lie for this one, so he let her speak in his place. Sam's fast thinking always fascinated Freddie. No matter how smart he was, he can't beat Sam's impressive natural ability of staying out of trouble. And sometimes, he wished he had that knack so he can easily outsmart her overprotective mother, Mrs. Benson.

And of course Sam understood what Freddie meant by that look in his eyes. Sam straightened up and faced Carly who was leaning by the entrance with her arms crossed. She was obviously waiting for an answer.

"Nah, Carls. I don't think I'll be able to join you tonight."

Freddie was surprised. Now he knows that Sam was having a bad night. Something or should I say, _someone _was bothering her. But he needs the blonde's help. Without her, he might not be able to—

"Why?" Carly asked in a high pitched voice that interrupted Freddie's thoughts. He crossed his arms as he looked around.

"MY PUMPKIN!" Spencer yelled in the background. Carly turned around to see what was going on, and saw Gibby wrestling the pumpkin.

"GIBBY!" Spencer cried.

"I have to help my mom with something. She's currently dating a psychic and they're having a date tonight." Sam replied.

"On Halloween?" Carly said. "Well that's…"

"Yeah, I know. She says she's finally met her soul mate."

Sam and Carly shuddered in unison.

"Gross." Said Carly. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Carly waved as Sam turned her heel and left. She waved back as she continued to walk towards the elevator. Freddie followed Sam and they both got inside. He saw Carly with a blank expression as she watched her two best friends go.

Something was suspicious about them, but Carly just shrugged the thought off. "They're not keeping anything from me again."

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie had gotten back on their conversation inside the elevator.

"Why are you following me?" Sam asked in disgust.

"I don't believe you about helping your mom out tonight." Freddie said in response. He clicked the button and the elevator doors closed. "Besides, you just told me you can see ghosts so you can't go away now. You've got to help me."

"You actually believed that one?" Sam laughed. "That was a joke!"

Freddie moved closer to Sam and looked at her in the eyes, as if he was seeing right through her soul. "No, I'm sure you were telling the truth earlier because when you lie, your nostrils flare up."

Sam's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Freddie was relieved when he knew Sam believed him. He held back his laughter. He never knew Sam was that gullible.

"Uh-huh." He said in response.

Sam's face was serious all of a sudden. She began to whisper.

"Don't move."

And then the lights went off. The elevator shook and finally came to a stop. Freddie was nervous. He grabbed Sam's hand a squeezed it tightly until it hurt.

"Ouch! Let go of me, Benson!" Sam complained.

Freddie didn't listen. He closed his eyes and even moved closer to Sam. This was weird.

"S-Sam?" Freddie stuttered.

"Fredduccini, are you afraid of the dark?"

That question shocked Freddie. He didn't want to admit it. No, not to Sam. Not to his enemy.

Was Sam his enemy?

The blonde smiled deviously. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Freddie moved closer again to Sam until he was close enough to feel Sam's breath. For some reason, Sam didn't let go of his hand. He made a mental note that says _thank her when you get out of here._

"You're welcome."

Wait, did Sam just say that?

"You're welcome?" Freddie asked.

"You wanted to thank me, right?"

"Don't tell me you could also read minds." Freddie told her. _I'm so dead if she can actually do that._

"At times, yes. This is the first time I've read your mind."

That freaked Freddie out a little. "Oh no, you can't!"

Sam laughed again. "Why? Cuz you don't want me to see how dirty your mind is? I bet you're starting to imagine that Carly—"

"I'm not that kind of person!" Freddie defended himself.

Sam smirked. "So why are you afraid of the dark?"

"Not telling you." Freddie replied. _Because it was such a horrible experience._

"Shh!" Sam hushed.

"What?" Freddie hissed.

"It's here." Sam said quietly.

"What's here?"

"My dad. The ghost of my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Did it suck? :)**


End file.
